L'enfant khaleesi
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] Elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais pourtant, elle avait séduit Drogo. En effet, le Khal avait su voir en elle la Khaleesi qu'elle deviendrait, et il était très fier de sa petite reine.


Parce que j'ai pleuré quand Drogo est mort et lorsque Daenerys le revoit, ainsi que Rhaego, chez les non-mourants... Un petit Os sur ce couple.

**Disclaimer** : Merci à G.R.R Martin pour cette superbe saga et à HBO qui nous l'a retranscrite au petit écran.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'enfant respirait la grâce. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, si long qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec certains des meilleurs Dothrakis. Ils étaient dorés, entremêlés d'argent, encadrant un visage fin et doux, à la peau un peu dorée, mais bien plus pâle que celle des gens qu'elle serait amenée à côtoyer. Ses yeux étaient surprenants : de la même couleur que sa robe, violets, une couleur que Drogo n'avait jamais vu chez quiconque. On disait que le peuple de l'enfant avait pour monarques des rois et reines aux regards semblables à celui-ci.

Elle semblait fragile, et très petite. Son visage était fermé, son sourire crispé, et même depuis son cheval, Drogo voyait nettement son menton trembler. La fillette jet un très bref coup d'œil vers son frère, et redressa la poitrine. Sa minuscule poitrine.

Drogo donna un coup de talon à son cheval, et tandis qu'il esquissait un demi-tour, il aperçut du coin de l'œil des larmes aux reflets violets s'échapper des yeux de la petite princesse.

oOoOoOo

La fillette n'avait pas proféré le moindre mot. En réalité, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la cérémonie. Elle n'avait rien mangé, refusant chaque plat qu'on lui proposait. Enfin, lorsque l'heure des présents arriva, elle sembla se dérider, et prononça quelques paroles dans la langue commune pour remercier. Espérant lui aussi obtenir un mot de celle qui était à présent sa femme, le Khal ordonna que l'on amène le cheval destiné à la khaleesi.

Pour la première fois en sa présence, un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle le remercia d'une voix timide, et après un dernier ordre de son frère, lança son cheval aux côté de celui de Drogo.

Ils chevauchèrent durant des heures. La jeune khaleesi ne se retourna pas une seule fois, et Drogo se contenta d'admirer ses cheveux flotter au vent, attendant. Ils atteignirent la mer à la tombée de la nuit. Ils descendirent de cheval, mais une fois à terre, l'enfant ne lui accorda aucune attention, se contentant de regarder l'horizon. Il approcha, et passa avec douceur une main contre son visage. Des larmes mouillèrent ses doigts. Drogo s'aperçut de son erreur : il les avait prises pour des diamants, mais elles étaient communes à celles de tous les mortels. Pourtant, sa femme ne faisait pas parti du commun des mortels. Comme l'avait précisé Ser Illyrio, elle était la princesse des Sept Royaumes, Daenerys du Typhon, de la Maison Targaryen, de l'antique sang Valyrien, fille et sœur des Dragons. Les enfants qu'elle porterait seraient des légendes. Et désormais, elle appartenait au plus grand Khal que les Dothrakis n'aient jamais connu.

Drogo passa une main dans les cheveux d'or et d'argent, puis dénoua la boucle qui fermait la robe de sa jeune épouse. Ses tissus très fins ne lui avaient rien caché, et le corps qu'il découvrait était celui d'un enfant.

- Non ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, et son impatience grandit. Cependant, les sanglots déchirants de la Khaleesi le poussèrent à reformuler son interrogation. C'est alors qu'elle répondit en un chuchotement…

- Oui.

oOoOoOo

La Khaleesi ne pleurait plus en sa présence. Il ne la voyait que la nuit, et elle ne disait mot, comme au jour de leur mariage. Cependant, Drogo ne s'en offensait pas, c'était comme un arrangement secret passé entre eux : il ne l'offrait pas à ses sang-coureurs, et en échange elle acceptait son devoir d'épouse du Khal. Mais ce soir… sa Khaleesi s'était parée pour la nuit. Elle laissa tomber ses soieries lorsqu'il entra, et le conduisit au clair de la lune argenté.

- Lune de mes jours, soleil étoilé de ma vie, crut-il l'entendre murmurer.

Elle était plus belle que jamais…

Après cette nuit, elle prit pour habitude de fréquenter plus souvent le khalasar, et ses progrès en dothraki furent fulgurants. Tous étaient étonnés, mais pas Drogo. Il savait que son épouse était intelligente, et la reine en elle se réveillait peu à peu.

Un autre soir, à la fin d'une journée où tous les mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres avaient étés prononcés en dothraki, elle lui porta la main au ventre lorsqu'il vint la retrouver dans la tente pour leur chevauchée commune, et il perçut un léger gonflement là où son ventre était autrefois plat.

Elle avait seulement quatorze ans, mais il ne voyait nulle trace d'enfant en elle. L'enfant qu'elle avait été reposait en son sein, désormais.

oOoOoOo

Une khaleesi enceinte devant manger un cœur entier d'étalon pour donner de la force à son enfant, et offrir un fils vaillant à son mari. Si elle faillait, le nouveau-né serait mort-né, débile, monstrueux ou de sexe féminin. Drogo n'avait pas détourné les yeux une seule fois, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ceux qui entouraient son épouse et l'encourageaient par des cris. Il n'était pas inquiet. Rares étaient les femmes qui réussissaient non seulement à manger le cœur cru et sanguinolent, mais aussi à ne pas le recracher. Daenerys, elle, en était capable. Elle aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et ils se soutenaient mutuellement par leur regard. Elle mastiqua vite, plus que celles qui l'avaient précédé durant des générations, et des cris de joie retentirent. Drogo esquissa un fin sourire, que seule Daenerys, celle qui le connaissait le mieux, perçut.

oOoOoOo

Son épouse regarda son frère brûler sans ciller, ne frémissant pas mêmes lorsque d'affreux cris de douleur retentirent. Quand le cadavre tomba à terre, elle déclara d'une voix claire :

- Il n'était pas le Dragon. Le feu ne tue pas le Dragon.

Drogo comprit sans peine ce qu'elle venait de dire, pour avoir entendu maintes fois ces mots sortirent de la bouche du fou qu'il venait de tuer. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne entre sa khaleesi et lui. Quand ils s'étaient connus, elle le craignait comme les dothrakis craignent la mer. Petit à petit, la peur s'était en allée, mais une étincelle craintive persistait dans son regard, comme quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque son frère avait brandi l'épée. Or, une khaleesi ne devait pas avoir peur. Drogo veillait à cela.

oOoOoOo

Daenerys se tenait droite au milieu des hommes, calme et impassible. Ce fut peut-être cela qui fit enrager Drogo plus que tout. Elle n'était plus une enfant, oh non, mais elle était toujours pure, et encore plus superbe qu'au premier jour, l'allure suprême d'une khaleesi, respectée de tous, ou presque…

- Lune de mes jours, es-tu blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle arborait un air grave, qui faisait si sérieux sur son visage de jeune fille… Elle lui était encore plus précieuse qu'au premier jour, étalon qui montera le monde ou pas. Ce qui faisait d'elle une personne aussi peu commune, c'était son sang. Le sang du Dragon. Elle n'était pas que Khaleesi, son destin était de chevaucher avec son fils vers les Sept Royaumes, afin d'asseoir Rhaego sur le trône de fer. Ne l'avait-elle pas supplié chaque jour depuis la mort de son frère d'accéder à sa requête ? Les marchands craignaient les monarques de Port-Réal plus que quiconque, même au-delà des immenses mers. Sa femme serait respectée. Elle avait tout de la royauté, et Drogo voulait que chacun la voit comme lui la voyait. Elle était la seule à oser s'opposer à lui tout en lui témoignant du respect. Chaque jour, elle s'affirmait un peu plus, et était parvenue à faire adopter certaine de ses coutumes au khalasar.

- Et à mon fils, l'étalon qui chevauchera le monde, je ferai aussi un présent. À lui, je donnerai ce trône de fer qu'occupait le père de sa mère. Je lui donnerai les Sept Royaumes. Moi, Drogo, je m'y engage sur ma foi de Khal.


End file.
